


Riding along

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: It’s just a story. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.It’s just a short slice of life, a weird one, but still just a slice of life.If you have spare time please read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Riding along

She woke up in a room and looked around. The room was small with no windows, doors or furniture. The strangest thing was that the room had no lamps or a chandelier but the room wasn’t pitch black, there was light in the room. She couldn’t tell where it came from.

She started to push and tap on the walls and the floor thinking that there has to be a hidden door or some kind of exit somewhere, but pushing and taping didn’t reveal anything. The tapping sounds did seem quite odd dough. They sounded like the surface behind the wall and the floor was soft or kinda spongey.

Not knowing what to do she sat on the floor with her back leaning against one of the walls. The wall and the floor were warm. ’ _The wall is warm so it must be spring or summer_.’ She couldn’t remember which one was it. ’ _How can’t I remember? Wait… Where was I before I woke up in this room?_ ’ She focused her thoughts trying to remember how she got here. All she remembered was her name and that she liked dogs, the rest was a complete blank. ’ _There has to be more. A name and loving dogs can’t be the only things I can remember about myself!_ ’

She noticed a bracelet on her left wrist. It was a silver bracelet with the word Sam written on it. It wasn’t her name but it could be a clue. She tried to remember more about herself but this time she focused her thoughts on the bracelet and the word Sam. ’ _Come on. Remember… Remember!_ ’ But no memories came to her.

“This is so annoying!” She yelled out loud. She started to check her pockets for more clues but couldn’t find anything useful to help her remember, just a headband. She was getting tired and realized that the light in the room didn’t change at all since she woke up. ’ _What time is it? How long have I been here?_ ’ She realized that without a clock or a window she couldn’t track the passage of time ’ _It can’t be that long. I don’t feel hungry or thirsty and don’t need to use the bathroom. Oh no… What will I do if I get hungry or thirsty, not to mention the bathroom? There’s nothing here!_ ’

“Hey!!! Is anyone out there!!!” She started to shout. “ HEEEEY!!! HELP!!!” Some time passed but there was no response. She started to bang against the walls yelling for help but still, no one answered. ’ _This can’t be good._ ’ Panic gripped her as she tried to think about how to escape from the room.

She sat on the floor, her back against a wall, her head on her knees, hands on her head. She sat there thinking, all sorts of scenarios about how to escape the room going through her head, but none of them feasible.

After some time she heard a noise. It was coming from somewhere beneath the floor. Part of the floor started moving and a rectangular opening appeared on the floor in the center of the room. She quickly stood up ’ _This could be my chance to escape!_ ’ She hurried ower to the opening in the floor and looked inside. There was disappointed on her face. The opening wasn’t a way out it was a box-shaped hole beneath the floor whit a chair in the middle. The bottom of the box-shaped hole and the chair started to rise up. As they rose up all the way a black floating screen, with blurred edges, appeared a few feet in front of it.

“What’s this? You gonna torture me with Home alone movies now?” She said to the room sarcastically. The screen started to flicker. She walked closer to the chair and sat down. ’ _I guess it’s movie night. I hope it’s not a romantic comedy or I’m gonna lose it._ ’

The screen showed a scene that looked like you, the viewer, were watching the world through someone’s eyes. That someone was in bed, waking up, and you could clearly hear the sound of a loud fart. That someone got out of bed, yawned and, started walking. ’ _If this isn’t a horror movie, he or she is probably going to the bathroom._ ’ She thought. 

That someone walked into a bathroom. ’ _Oh my god… This movie is so predictable._ ’ She put her head in her palms. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to kill me with boredom! If that’s the case, can I at least have some popcorn?” She said to the room, her head still in her palms, hoping someone was listening but still, there was no answer. She looked up at the screen and saw a toilet and a hand holding a penis. ’ _Oh…_ ’ Mildly surprised she continued to watch.

That someone on the screen walked over to the sink, didn’t wash hands, just grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste and started brushing their teeth. ‘ _Oh my god… Why didn’t you wash your hands after peeing?!_ ’ She never understood why people did that. That someone looked up and she saw his face in the mirror as he was brushing his teeth. He was an average looking man. There was nothing special about him. His body looked a little feminine, his face looked forgettable, like a face you couldn’t describe to a police sketch artists, he had brown eyes and dark hair. All in all, you couldn’t say he was memorable or handsome.

At least, watching his day on the screen, gave her some kind of a way to track the passage of time. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. The pancakes he made looked delicious but she still didn’t feel hungry. That started to worry her a bit but she continued to watch the screen as he got dressed and went to work. She watched him work at some kind of office, have lunch with his colleagues and go to a bunch of boring meetings she didn’t understand. ’ _I knew it! This is a ploy to kill me whit boredom…_ ’ She thought sarcastically. She knew that a lot of people had boring lives but this one deserves a gold medal for his boring life.

Because the scenes on the screen were boring her, her mind started to wonder. ’ _Where do I work? What did I do for a living before I woke up here? Where did I live and if I love dogs so much do I have a dog? Did I name him Fluffy or Killer? Hmmm…Probably Killer…_ ’ But she couldn’t remember. As her thoughts wandered, she saw the headband. She looked at it thinking it might be another clue but something loud started happening on the screen that pulled her attention away from the headband.

On the screen, she saw him running really fast down a narrow street. He briefly looked behind him. There were two bold men chasing him. They looked like skinheads, tough and dangerous. He saw an opened door, ran towards it, hid inside, closing and blocking the door so the men couldn’t follow him. ’ _What was that all about? Damn you Killer! I missed an action part of the movie because of you._ ’ Trying to remember her past made her miss whatever started this scene. She decided she will stick to watching whatever this is and then, when this thing was over, go back to the remembering and escaping part. Who knows, maybe this might also be a clue.

He got out of the building he was hiding in. The sun was setting down as he started to walk home. ’ _How can it be that late? How can it be sunset?_ ’ Half a day passed and she still didn’t feel hungry, thirsty or didn’t have to use the bathroom. She was getting really worried about that now.

The night fell when he came home, made dinner, ate and went to take a shower. ’ _Well… I guess that’s it. He’s probably gonna go to sleep now and the screen and the chair will disappear. This was a colossal waste of my time. I should go back and try to remember more about me or try to find a way out of here._ ’ She was disappointed that the movie on the screen was such a letdown. ’ _They could have at least shown me a movie about someone who has an interesting life, full of action. Maybe a cop, someone from the army, an astronaut or a CIA agent. Someone like that, not this boring guy that just wasted my time._ ’ She stopped watching the screen, she lay down on the floor, just staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do next.

The opening on the floor appeared again and the chair started to descend. As the chair disappeared under the floor, the screen vanished. After a few moments, the room became dark. “What in the…” As she started the sentence she was interrupted by a bright light. The light hurt her eyes so she shielded them whit her arms.

As the light disappeared her eys hurt like hell. She rubbed her eyes with her hands trying to ease the pain. As the pain in her eyes eased she saw that she was standing in a bedroom. The bedroom of the man through whose eyes she was watching the movie on the screen in the room. She ran to the bathroom, to the mirror, and in the mirror, she saw him! She saw that unmemorable face, the boring brown eyes, surrounded by makeup and that feminine body dressed in women’s clothes. She stumbled backwards her right palm cowering her mouth, silencing her scream. Her eyes started to water, tears running down her face. She lifted her left hand to wipe them of and, on her left wrist, she saw a silver bracelet.

On the bracelet, she saw one word. The word Sam.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
